1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias. More particularly, this invention relates to obtaining information indicative of regional electrical activity in the cardiac chambers, and to the identification and treatment of arrhythmogenic areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The meanings of certain acronyms and abbreviations used herein are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsCFAEComplex Fractionated Atrial ElectrogramRMSResidual Mean SquareCVCoefficient of VariationSDStandard Deviation
Cardiac arrhythmias such as atrial fibrillation are an important cause of morbidity and death. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,951, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,963, both issued to Ben Haim; and PCT application WO 96/05768, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose methods for sensing an electrical property of heart tissue, for example, local activation time, as a function of the precise location within the heart. Data are acquired with one or more catheters having electrical and location sensors in their distal tips, which are advanced into the heart. Methods of creating a map of the electrical activity of the heart based on these data are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,542, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,496, both issued to Reisfeld, which are incorporated herein by reference. As indicated in these patents, location and electrical activity is typically initially measured on about 10 to about 20 points on the interior surface of the heart. These data points are then generally sufficient to generate a preliminary reconstruction or map of the cardiac surface. The preliminary map is often combined with data taken at additional points in order to generate a more comprehensive map of the heart's electrical activity. Indeed, in clinical settings, it is not uncommon to accumulate data at 100 or more sites to generate a detailed, comprehensive map of heart chamber electrical activity. The generated detailed map may then serve as the basis for deciding on a therapeutic course of action, for example, tissue ablation, to alter the propagation of the heart's electrical activity and to restore normal heart rhythm.
Catheters containing position sensors may be used to determine the trajectory of points on the cardiac surface. These trajectories may be used to infer motion characteristics such as the contractility of the tissue. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,096, issued to Ben Haim, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, maps depicting such motion characteristics may be constructed when the trajectory information is sampled at a sufficient number of points in the heart.
Electrical activity at a point in the heart is typically measured by advancing a catheter containing an electrical sensor at or near its distal tip to that point in the heart, contacting the tissue with the sensor and acquiring data at that point. One drawback with mapping a cardiac chamber using a catheter containing only a single, distal tip electrode is the long period of time required to accumulate data on a point-by-point basis over the requisite number of points required for a detailed map of the chamber as a whole. Accordingly, multiple-electrode catheters have been developed to simultaneously measure electrical activity at multiple points in the heart chamber.
Over the past decade, several mapping studies in human atrial fibrillation have made the following important observations. Atrial electrograms during sustained atrial fibrillation have three distinct patterns: single potential, double potential and a complex fractionated atrial electrograms (CFAE's). The CFAE areas represent the atrial fibrillation substrate sites and become important target sites for ablation. By ablating areas having persistent CFAE's, atrial fibrillation may be eliminated and even rendered non-inducible.
In the document A New Approach for Catheter Ablation of Atrial Fibrillation: Mapping of the Electrophysiologic Substrate, Nademanee et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol., 2004; 43(11): 2044-2053, it is proposed that atrial fibrillation may be successfully treated by ablating sites exhibiting a complex fractionated atrial electrogram. The authors identified areas of CFAE during atrial fibrillation, and then applied radiofrequency ablation to these areas. As a result of the ablation, the atrial fibrillation was resolved in the large majority of the cases.